Broken
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: Tyler's thoughts hours after finding out that Caroline had sex with Klaus. Klaus/Caroline BASHING so if you are a fan of EITHER OF THEM you probably shouldn't read. Rated T for cussing and mentioning of sex, suicide, murder, and death.


**Im going to say this again: if you are a Die-Hard Klaroline fan then this story may not be for you. There is Caroline and Klaus bashing. PLEASE DO NOT BE THAT IGNORANT, STUPID REVIEWER WHO WRITES SOME REVIEW WITH SHIT LIKE "TYLER IS DUMB, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT, KLAUS AND CAROLINE BELONG TOGETHER!" Because I don't wanna hear it so please don't be that person. I made this story because I haven't seen anyone cutting Tyler some slack. The only things I hear people say is insults and only once seen someone defend him, which is very sad. So I wrote this to inform people that stand up for him because he's hurting too.**

Tyler gulped down the last of his fifth bottle of vodka. Matt had left him alone hours ago, knowing that the hybrid needed some time to himself. It was just Tyler, the fire, and his alcohol. He wasn't crying anymore, he simply ran out of tears, leaving his eyes with a nasty, bloody red color.

He stared into the fire thinking about his life up to this point. All his life he has been abused and taken advantage of. At first it was just by his father, the man who the entire town thought was a saint.

They were all wrong.

Then that bitch Katherine came to town. Thank God she's finally dead. She had used him as a back up for Klaus to kill so he could break that fucking hybrid curse in case any thing happen to his Uncle Mason, and things did. His poor uncle was intimidated, tortured, and killed by that bastard Damon Salvatore. Katherine compelled that poor girl to stab Tyler, knowing it would trigger his werewolf instincts and make him kill her since he had yet to control his strength, thus triggering the werewolf curse. Not only did he take the life of an innocent human, although accidentally, but he was forced to turn into a rapid, bloodthirsty wolf on every full moon.

Tyler cringed at the thought. He still remembered that horrible feeling of every bone in his body breaking and rearranging themselves. He remembered burning his throat with wolfsbane to try to weaken himself after he turned. He remembered having to chain himself up in the in a fucking cave. But She was there to help him get through it.

Tyler quickly grabbed a bottle of scotch from the table, opened it, and gulped down half the bottle in thirty seconds. Alcohol was suppose to help numb the pain it seemed to have done the opposite.

After a couple months, Tyler got used again by his new worst enemy. The thought of that soulless piece of shit made Tyler crush the bottle in his hand, though he couldn't have cared less.

Klaus turned him into a hybrid in transition. As a pawn to make Bonnie find a way to allow that bitch to make more hybrids, although Klaus managed to figure it out on his own.

Tyler became his first successful hybrid, and as such, was able to turn by choice. But like all good things, it came with a cost. Tyler became Klaus' Bitch. He was sired to the Original. Enslaved. Force to be loyal and obey everything that came out of the ancient vampire's mouth. Even though it was completely out of his control, Tyler hated himself for that. That Bastard forced him to bite Caroline.

Caroline.

'Wonder if she slept with him that night too,just to save her life' Tyler thought bitterly.

Werewolf venom was lethal to vampires. And all because Klaus wanted to hurt Elena. Caroline almost died hadn't Klaus mysteriously decided to spare her despite never meeting her before.

Tyler was taken advantage of once AGAIN by that bitch Hayley. She helped him break free of Klaus' sire bond. He thought she was his friend.

He was wrong.

She had used him just like everybody else. She planned for him to be killed by with eleven other Hybrids to release some type of dark magic that Tyler couldn't remember the name of. Once again, someone tried to sacrifice Tyler for their own gain.

All of this combine was still not nearly as bad as what Caroline, the girl he loved, had done to him.

She had sex with Klaus.

She had sex with the monster who killed Elena's aunt. She had sex with the monster who killed Elena once and tried to kill her at least twice after she was resurrected. She had sex with the monster who tried to kill Jeremy twice. She had sex with the monster who killed a whole bar of innocent people and compelled them to go after Jeremy so he could kill them and grow his hunter's mark. She had sex with the monster who enslaved Stefan and made him become the blood thirsty, serial killing Ripper he tried so hard not to be, and then made him leave a whole trail of bodies of innocent people Klaus wanted dead. She had sex with the monster who had enslaved Tyler with his sire bond. The monster who killed all the hybrids that Tyler had set free. The monster who killed Tyler's mother, the only family he had left.

And Caroline, the girl he loved, had knowingly and willingly had sex with that monster. The ultimate act of betrayal.

He made a mistake by going after Klaus. As if there's anything he could do to really hurt the Original Hybrid. But Klaus has done so much to him, he just wanted revenge, to hurt him even a little. But in the end, Klaus had won as always.

Klaus had officially took everything from him.

Deep down, he knew that Caroline had at least some feelings for the Hybrid but he never expected that. She not only betrayed Tyler, but her friends after everything he's done. What is wrong with her?Tyler was gonna fight to get her back only to find out that she fucked the very reason he left. And that lil bitch Stefan Salvatore. She had fucked the biggest monster on the planet, his mother's murderer, and that bastard had the fucking audacity to punch Tyler and tell him that she already felt like crap and didn't deserve Tyler's treatment? How dare he?

Tyler placed his head in his hands. What is he gonna do now? This pain that he's feeling is unbearable. The pain he's feeling was magnified beyond any human's would be. Anger, hurt, depression, it's just too much. He wanted to turn his emotions off, but how would Matt feel? Matt is the only friend Tyler has left, if he turned it all off, he could possibly kill the other boy and think nothing of it. He would never become that person. Leaving Mystic Falls sounds like the best option, but it didn't feel right. It wouldn't get rid of the pain he felt. Besides, leaving has never done any good for him before.

Suicide sounded like a pretty good idea earlier, but then all that would do is get him on The Other Side where he would be depressed and invisible.

Suicide. Tyler was so depressed over Caroline that he was considering suicide. But he could never do it. He's just gonna have to hope that he'll get a new purpose in his immortal. That he would one day find someone who would love him and never hurt him like Caroline. But moving on is so hard in his position. Fuck Caroline. Fuck Klaus. Fuck all of them. Because suicide was for pussies and he was not a pussy.

He was Tyler fucking Lockwood, and he was broken.


End file.
